


CONTROL

by Jackieshalom02



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMFs, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Incest, Polyamorous Character, Protective Luther Hargreeves, Protectiveness, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Superpowers, Swearing, Vampires, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackieshalom02/pseuds/Jackieshalom02
Summary: "She only has one weakness, and we have to exploit it if we want control."Hargreeves Family x Fem!Original CharacterSeason 1-?(Minus 5 as he's a child and very much in a happy relationship with Dolores.)
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Ben Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Diego Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Luther Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s), Vanya Hargreeves/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	1. MEET THE SUPERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer - Ronan won't have a physical description or 'face-claim' so you can imagine her as whoever you want, including yourself.

Ronan, who was a very special child indeed, could do things no one else could from a very young age. The girl, as she grew up acted more vampire than a child, with abilities that mirrored the characteristics accordingly, which is where she got her nickname from. Dracula. However, the strangest thing about young Ronan, was the fact she should of been, for all intents and purposes, a normal child. She was not one of the 43 children, that had been born suspiciously around the world, in fact, she was almost a whole year younger than them.

So why was it, that the girl was no where close to being normal? Her mother, while confused, had still loved her daughter, kept her hidden and safe while watching as her 'gifts' progressed with a cautious eyes, thinking, beyond a doubt that she could handle her, I mean, why wouldn't she, she'd birthed the child afterall. 

It wasn't until Ronan's 9th birthday, when her father slipped and cut his knee did all hell brake loose and her mother came to the horrifying realisation, that she didn't have control, it had only just been an mere illusion as she watched in despair as her daughter tore out her husband's throat with her bare teeth, face transforming into that of a monsters.

** NUMBER 01 - SPACEBOY **

Super strength.

Super durability.

_"If you wanted to leave, you should of just left!"_

**NUMBER 02 - THE KRAKEN**

Able hold his breath Indefinitly.

Trajectory manipulation, most specifiy using knives.

_"Still tearing out throats, Drac?"_

**NUMBER 03 - THE RUMOUR**

Abilitly to alter reality by uttering the phrase, "I heard a rumour..."

_"Why didn't you tell us? Why didn't you tell me?"_

**NUMBER 04 - THE SÈANCE**

Ability to contact and channel the dead.

_"Hey! You're the one who walked away from this, not me. You snooze you lose, Dracula."_

**NUMBER 05 - THE BOY**

Ability to travel through space and time.

_"You were the only one I couldn't find."_

~~**NUMBER 06 - THE HORROR (Deceased ) ** ~~

Posseses monsters from other dimentions under his skin.

_"Do you think she can feel me?"_

**NUMBER 07 - ORDINARY**

Nothing of use.

_"If you believe in yourself, just once, great things are gonna happen for you."_

**NUMBER 08 - COUNT DRACULA**

Mental manipulation.

Enhanced senses.

Enhanced strength and agilty.

Super speed.

Enhanced healing factor.

_"I have **nothing** to prove to you."_

On the 12th hour of the first day of October 1989, 43 women around the world gave birth. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day first began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.

He got seven. **And a half**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bite me."

The slow vibration of the car almost lulled the young Ronan Byers to sleep, her bright eyes dropping with exhaustion and long eyelashes fluttering against the skin of her cheeks. She adjusted herself against the leather seats, forcing her eyes open as she took in the scenery. She was a long way away from Texas, a long way away from home. 

Her mother, hands shaking from where they were wrapped tight around the steering wheel, shot the girl a glance through the rearview mirror, before looking back to the road in front sharply. She couldn't even bring herself to look at her, look at...No. There was no time for this, she had to get her away, get her safe. 

Ronan whimpered, feeling her mothers anxiety as if it were her own, a sickly yellow colour radiating from her very being and sending its waves over to the child, who wanted nothing more to change it to the happy colour of lilac, but her mother had always hated when she changed her emotions, said it was cheating her out of being human. 

Ronan failed to see how that was a bad thing as she reached up and rubbed the skin of her mouth, feeling the crusty surface surrounding her lips fall onto her blood-stained dress, that had once been a pretty light pink. 

She wished her mother wasn't so scared of her, she couldn't of helped that she was hungry.

"Where are we going, mummy?" Ronan questioned softly, and although it was spoken quietly, her mother still flinched as though she'd been startled by a loud noise all the same. The car was filled with silence once more, and the young girl leaned back against the dark leather once she realised she wouldn't be getting an answer. 

The car suddenly emitted a loud beep, warning the occupants that they were running dangerously low on gas causing her mother to swear loudly, banging her fist against the dashboard and ignoring Ronan's whimper at the noise, her sensitive ears amplifying it to the extremes.

She reached up with shaking hands and cupped them, rubbing with quick succession to try and stop the ringing now echoing inside her head, turn it off, just turn them off.

No. Turning things off it what got you here in the first place. It was just her and mummy, she didn't have to block out the world while it was just the two of them, she could handle this. She was more than her powers. 

She was more than everyone else's thoughts and emotions. 

"Ronan, hand me the map." Mum ordered softly, still not turning to meet her daughters eyes and instead held out her hand steadily. The young girl nodded, even though her mother couldn't see and pushed her arm under the seat in front of her, wriggling the limb about until in caught the frayed pages of the map, tugging it out before handing it over, trying desperately to catch her mother's eye but getting no where.

"Thankyou." 

"It's okay." She whispered back. Her mother, graying dark hair pulled back tight into a ponytail, began to read over the map frantically, thoughts whirling around and around inside her head, each getting louder and throwing themselves on top of each other, like the tides do with the sands. 

Ronan winced, she hated brains, they were always so busy, so thoughtful, so painful. 

Whatever she'd been searching for, she'd obviously found, letting out a quiet 'ah' before turning the car around. The young girl knew better then to ask where they were going, her mother thought she was a monster, why would she answer a monster?

They drove in silence once more, the car still letting off its warming beeps before the bright, twitching light of the gas station (which Ronan was sure they had passed moments before) came into view, she wondered why they hadn't stopped for gas then, but after catching another glimpse of her mothers frantic mind, the question practically answered itself. 

Her mother parked the car, turning around in her chair to give her daughter a small, forced smile before opening the door and getting out, feeling anxious about leaving the young girl alone but knowing, as much as she hated the thought, that if Ronan was under threat, she'd be able to handle it. 

The dark-haired woman patted the car, grabbed the gas pump and began to fill the tank, unaware of a true monster hiding in the shadows watching her, waiting to for the right moment to pounce. 

Ronan fiddled with her blood-stained fingers anxiously, picking at the skin until it bleed and watching in fascination as the skin knitted itself back together before repeating the process. She looked up to see that her mother was no longer outside the car, no doubt instead going to pay the old man inside the station, who was thinking about his dog Dolly, and how excited he was to go home and see her. 

A small smile spread across her features, she liked his mind, it was very calm, very sweet. 

She watched as her mother talked to the man for a few moments, before her ears twitched against her head. The bright-eyed girl turned to the side, searching through the darkness to see another man, and unlike the older gentlemen in the station, his mind was full of decay and sickness, he was practically rotting from the inside out, and he was waiting, waiting for something.

Ronan narrowed her eyes, she knew exactly who he was waiting for. He thought himself a hunter and her mother the prey, oh how the tables would turn. 

Her mother walked out unaware, only for the man to strike, wrapping his burly arm around her neck and tugging her back into the shadows with a knife held as warning into her side, "Don't move." He hissed into her ear as she struggled, panicked and terrified and fighting the urge to scream, knowing Ronan would come running to save her, once more unaware that Ronan was already stepping out of the car. 

"Don't fucking move and I won't hurt your daughter, bitch." 

You're not going to hurt her, she thought to herself, eyes flickering from side to side as she was slammed into the wall behind her, she's going to hurt you.

The man pushed her harder against the wall, short nails digging into the skin of her hip as her snarled in her face, hand rushing down to undo his belt, his pale hands shaking in excitement as he finally got it off, whipping it to the side and grinning at the sharp snap in the air as well as the woman's flinch, he began to tug down his jean's alongside it until he heard what sounded like a whimper coming to the side of him.

He turned to the side to see Ronan staring up at him hungrily, her toy teddy-bear held loosely in her hand that was limp at her side, light pink dress stained red with the blood, though through the darkness of the unforgiving night the man assumed it to be chocolate or some other food the young girl had made a mess off, after all, how was he to know the dark truth?

"Mummy?" 

"Its okay, sweetheart. Go back to the car." The dark-haired woman whispered, her body and mind numb and feeling like she was floating above her body, watching this unfold and wondering if it would really be such a crime for Ronan to rip this man apart, to show the man what a true monster looked like.

"Yeah kid, listen to your mummy." He snarled, glaring at the creepy kid as she stared up at him with blank eyes, unblinking and unmoving, making him beyond uncomfortable as his hard-on began to soften, what the fuck was this kids deal?

"No." She told him, voice a snarling growl, vibrating from her chest and filling the man with unease as flickers of something attacked his vision, the shadows around them forming shapes of dark monsters that used to haunt his dreams when he was a babe that only his mind could see. 

"The hell?" He gasped out, stumbling over his feet but falling onto the cold floor, the tangled mess that were his jean's locking his ankles together. Her mother, exhaustion in her eyes began to slump to the floor, body weightless as she watched with lifeless eyes as the man began to realise he was prey after all.

"Run."

Was the only word uttered, as the girls face transformed into that of a monsters, bulging black veins and a haunting prison of flesh, as she gave chase to the man as he stumbled into the woods behind the gas station. A moment later, the dark-haired woman smiled as the blood-curdling screams and panicked shouts began, before the sound of cracking bones and crunching snaps with gurgling pleas took their place. 

She sighed, her little Ronan was always so messy when it came to dinner time.   
_________________________________________________

The drive continued on with a comfortable silence in its wake, thankfully now less tense due to the young girls...heroic's at the gas station, who had promptly fell asleep after the ordeal with a satisfied smile and a full stomach, however, they were getting closer to the hustle and bustle of New York, and her mother knew it would only end in carnage as she finally reached the city. 

Ronan twisted in her sleep, face crunching up uncomfortably as what felt like battering rams pounded inside her head before her eyes shot open and a sob left her blood-stained lips.

Jumbled thoughts that weren't her own were coming in all directions, from different voices and different minds, each too quick to understand but too loud to ignore, feelings that she had never felt crashing over her in waves, over and over again, drowning the girl as she tried to struggle up to the surface, but making her body feel as it were on fire. 

They were getting louder the further in they went, screaming and begging to be heard, hitting her at all sides as they rattled alongside her head, and the sounds, good gods the sounds, screeching laughter, squealing tires, talking in groups, begs and pleas from alleyways, cars honking aggressively. 

Too much, too loud, too painful.

She screamed out, clutching at her ears and digging her short fingernails into the side of her head as the windows in the car creaked and cracked before shattering into pieces, cutting into the girls skin which healed over quickly, her mother letting out a loud curse as the car jerked in her grip. 

"Ronan!" She shouted, looking at her through the rear-view mirror, well, what was left of it with panicked eyes as her daughter squirmed around against the seats, small body arching and face twisted, turning back and forth into a pained expression before transforming into her monstrous vision. "Calm down."

"I can't! Too much! Wanna' go home! Please, home." The girl begged, gasping for breath as her chest tightened, feeling at though her ribcage was constricting her heart, each thump bringing them closer and closer to crushing it. 

The dark-haired woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath, her muscles clenching with tension before she finally turned around and looked her daughter dead in the eye, for the first time since the disastrous morning began. "Turn it off, Ronan. You have to turn it off." 

And so she did, becoming numb to the world around her and everyone in it. An effective way to shut off her mental abilities, that left the girl a lifeless body until she granted herself back control, usually at her mother's command. At least for now. 

They came to a stop in front of a large mansion with decaying bricks and rusted fences that flickered ominously in the dark night, Ronan glanced at it with a nonchalant look for a moment, face as blank as her eyes before her attention was brought over to her mother leaving the car and opening the back door to her side, staring at her imploringly. 

"C'mon sweetie, I need you out the car for this." 

She did as she was told, thought something unknown under her skin festered like a disease at the order, urging her to plunge her teeth into the woman's neck and remind her who really had the power here, before deciding against it. 

Her mother raised a shaking hand, forming a fist and with a moments hesitation, banged against the door, wincing at the loud echoing thump that followed. It was silent for a minute, well, silent to her. For Ronan, she could hear everything, children hidden behind the staircase talking to each other excitedly, wondering who was at the door and a man with a commanding and cold tone of voice telling them to go to their beds, not that they did, they just found a better hiding place.

The door opened, and a man popped out behind it, his face stern and cold grey eyes glaring as they stared the woman down, not even sparing a glance at the child next to her. 

"Are you Reginald Hargreeves?" 

"Who is asking?" He said, eyes narrowing as he came out properly from behind the door and standing straight, a sign to show his lack of intimidation no doubt. Ronan caught sight of a blood woman that smelled all sorts of wrong and metallic hushing a gaggle of children with a beaming smile. 

"You have to help me. Please, you're my only hope." Her mother begged, Ronan glanced up at her indifferently before looking forward once more, mind turning sharper as her senses began to return, desperate to ease her mothers panic.

"Help you? Why would I help you?" Reginald almost sounded amused, though something told Ronan the man didn't know how to laugh, and the lines on his face were no doubt from the permanent scowl. 

"My daughter, she's...she's special." 

He finally looked at her, eyes flickering from head to toe before they widened in surprise as he took in her blood stained clothes. "How old is she? When is her birthday?" 

"Nine, sir. And she was born on the 6th of November, 1990." 

Reginald frowned, upper lip curling in distaste as he looked at the mother and daughter duo as one would look at a poo stain on the bottom of their shoe, filling Ronan with a vengeful need to prove him wrong. "Then she's not special and you're wasting my time." 

The young girl turned it back on, flinching from the onslaught of thoughts but pushing through and focusing her intent on the people inside, thankful it was quieter in the mansion and area surrounding it as she searched for dirt, something to give. The man was about to slam the door in their faces, before she finally found her voice. 

"Your monocle is hidden under your floorboard by the way. The one just under the stairs that creaks when you step on it." 

His pale hand shot out and stopped the door in its tracks, his body following soon after as he looked down at the girl, his weathered face was otherwise blank but his emotions were betraying him. Ronan smirked. 

"How did you know that?"

"One of your children hid it there as a prank." She told him, ignoring his question and tilting her head to the side with an innocent grin, deciding she wouldn't out the one who did it, (the one who's brain was one of the strangest minds she had ever had the misfortune of reading.) after she felt his fear. 

"And how did you know that?" He asked once more, the door now fully open as he stared at her in interest. Ronan caught another sight of the children, watching the interaction with wide eyes as they frantically pushed each other out of the way for a better look. 

"I can hear them." She told him simply. 

"Them talking?" 

"Them thinking." 

"She's telepathic?" He murmured, speaking the question the her mother but not taking his gaze away from the child, the dark-haired woman held the girl's hand in her sweaty grip, giving it a thankful and reassuring squeeze before letting their arms drop back down to their sides. "She's so much more than that." 

"Show me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Ronan fell asleep at** **some** **point during the conversation between her mother and the** **strange** **man named Reginald.** Her young mind was to overwhelmed with the onslaught of thoughts and feelings, the strange smell of the woman, Grace, who's scent assaulted her nose painfully, she smelled all sorts of _wrong_ but the bright-eyed girl couldn't explain why.

Then there was the children who she still hadn't met, crowded behind a bookshelf trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the new girl without getting caught but never actually succeeding. In all honesty, listening to their frantic musings and whispered questions was starting to give her a headache, so it really was no surprise that she ended up falling asleep. 

However, when she awoke, her mother was gone, and so was everyone else is seemed.

She sat up, brows furrowed as she glanced around the empty house, rising from the comfy well-worn couch with a light grunt as she twirled in a slow circle, taking the room in as she hadn't had a chance too, before honing her senses, eyelid fluttering shut as she focused, breathing in and tracking the strange man's scent, her bright eyes snapped open, and in a whoosh of air, Reginald Hargreeves found himself no longer along in his office.

"Impressive." He remarked calmly, unmoving from his desk as he scribbled away in his notebook, not giving the girl a glance as he wrote what the girls mother had told him about her strange daughter, her abilities, her limitations, her weaknesses and such. 

Number eight was going to be a dangerous asset, but definitely an effective one.

"Where is my mother?" Ronan demanded, fists clenched by her side and teeth unconsciously bearing in threat, she wanted to go home now, her head was still aching.

"Gone." Reginald said with a tone of voice that implied he was already bored with the conversation, as if it meant nothing to him. That is wasn't weird in the slightest way that a young girl had been left in his care, one with a hunger for blood who could tear apart his 'family' in moments. 

"She left you here, took the offered money and that was it. You're bedroom has already been made as you slept and your things hung and put away, no need for thanks, though it would be customary for the sake of politeness." 

"You're a liar." She whispered, upper lip trembling as her eyes stung with unurshed tears, her mother thought of her a monster, it was true. But did the woman really hate her that much to sell her away like she was nothing? Like she was an toy that had served its uses? 

"Then read my mind." He said with a sigh, still not even looking at the girl in front of him, uncaring for her righteous upset at being abandoned, before he twisted his wrist, catching a glimpse of what time it was and clapping his hands together with a loud slap, causing Ronan to cry out, crouching down and covering her ears as the noise assaulted her head, before closing her eyes and focusing. 

**Turn it off. Just turn it off.**

"Get up you silly girl and come along, it's time for you to officially meet the other children." Reginald snapped, glaring down at the small child before pushing himself away from his desk and standing, throwing his blazer on and begining his march down the stairs, Ronan following just behind him, numb to her surroundings and her ears still ringing.

They walked down the stairs in silence, the only sound being the older gentleman's breathing, as they strolled through the living room and made their way out to the courtyard where the other superpowered children were waiting excitedly, standing in a straight line in a row with their respective umbrella's clenched in their fingertips, the strange smelling woman and ape standing either side of them.

Ronan stopped at the door, face paling anxiously as she looked up at the sun baring down on the others, bathing the outside with its orange glow, feeling herself gulp as Reginald continued on, unaware she had stopped.

"Number eight, allow me to introduce you to- What are you doing over there?" He demanded, finally turning around to see the young girl hovering by the doors, shaking fingers clasped around the door flame as she looked around anxiously, licking her suddenly dry lips. 

"Come along now." He told her, but she still didn't move.

"I- I can't!" The bright-eyed girl cried out, watching as the man's face twisted in frustration and the children surrounding him twisted their faces up at the girl, some looking concerned, some confused, and some bored. She could hear their thoughts too, piling on top of each other, battering against the walls of her mind, only able to pick up a few phrases at a time. 

_What an attention seeker._ _Boredom._

_I wonder what her power is, it obviously won't be as good as mine. Pride_ _._

_Is that blood on her dress? Confusion_ _._

_I_ _wonder_ _how it felt living a normal life. Wishfulness_ _._

_Why did she look so weird? Jealousy_ _._

_Great, another person he had to look after._ _Frustration._

_Wow, she's really pretty. Awe_ _._

Her eyes fluttered shut, focusing and focusing and focusing, pushing down her powers with tremendous force until she could no longer feel anything but numb, the onslaught of thoughts and feelings drowning away and leaving **nothing** it its place.

"What do you mean you can't?" Reginald snapped, staring down at the small girl as she glanced up at him, stalling slightly as her lifeless eyes made contact with his own, before she lifted a suddenly steady hand, and placed it into the light of the hot sun.

They watched it for a few moments, nothing of importance happening, before she sound of sizzling and the smell of burning skin assaulted their noses as the skin of her hand began to blister horrifically, burning the skin back layer by layer until the whites of her knuckles became visible, the children begining to scream all together.

"S-st-stop it!"

"What are you doing?"

"Oooh, that doesn't smell like hotdogs."

Before a strange sound and flash of blue light came right to the left of her and she was pushed back into the house by an angry looking boy with cold steel eyes, his strong jaw so clenched it looked as though it would snap off if the slightest amount of more pressure was placed against it.

"Are you insane?" He hissed through gritted teeth, as Ronan just looked at him, her hand already beginning to heal quietly, cells tightening ever and muscle replacing it. She glanced at it dully, if they had given it another five seconds, they would of seen it catch _alight_.

"No." She said without a flicker of emotion, causing the strange boy to snarl slightly and shake her by the shoulders, pushing her away from him as quickly as he had pulled her in.

"Are you sure? Because what you were doing _looked_ pretty insane." Another boy asked, wearing a school skirt low on his hips and cocking one to the side sassily, crossing his arms and looking the girl up and down before quirking a brow, confused by the strange girl standing before them.

"It didn't hurt."

"What do you mean it didn't hurt. Your skin was _literally_ peeling off." A girl asked this time, her skin a beautiful mocha colour with dark curly ringlets brushing across her shoulders, the only thing that ruined her pretty image was the judging look in her eyes, that had been there since she caught sight of the new-comer.

"Because I turned it off." Ronan answered calmly, keeping her monotone tone of voice level, not rising or lowering in pitch once, adding onto the strangeness of the girl.

"Turned what off?" The only blonde asked, his blue eyes shining pleasantly in the glow of the sun, but holding a certain suspicion, looking up towards his father for reassurance only to see the man jotting inside his journal once more, muttering things in a language he didn't understand.

"Everything."

Reginald clapped his hands suddenly, finished writing the new circumstance as he placed the journal in his blazer pocket. "Well then, we best find you an umbrella." Suddenly, the only boy who hadn't said anything stepped forward, stumbling over his own shoe-lace slightly before making his way over to the girl by the door, staring at the floor shyly.

"Here." The blushing boy mumbled, opening his umbrella with shaky hands and handing it over carefully, mindful of the sun shining down above them, not wanting to hurt the girl anymore then she already had been and trying not to look up at the girls pretty features that almost had him standing shock still.

"You can have mine."

That was Ronan Byers first introduction to the children she would be living with for the foreseeable future. However, it would be a _long_ time before she could even begin to call them friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, Ronan is in no way related to the Hargreeves bunch, she is however, very special. Now, mental manipulation is one heck of an powerful ability (think of Jean Grey/Charles Xavier.) However, as you'll see, she will not be overpowered in the slightest, and its be because she struggles with something alot more overwhelming then her powers. 
> 
> Also, like it says in the tags, this is a polyamory story, but there will be no incest between any of the characters. And nothing will happen with Five, as although he's 58, he is still in a child's body and his actor is a minor.


End file.
